Beastly
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: She wanted to get some books for her history report. But even out of Anubis house, Nina's life can never be normal. She witnesses something so incredibly horrible, so unbelievably beastly. And somehow, she becomes the victim of it all. And while she tries to hide what happened, it seems like a nearly impossible task. How can she keep a secret, when the offender is right downstairs?
1. Couldn't Believe It

_*Edited on January 3__rd__, 2013* I tried editing this the best I could, but it was kind of hard truthfully. Sorry._

_*Originally posted on April 25__th__, 2012*_

* * *

_Gosh I have a lot of unfinished stories. But when I have an idea, I have to write them, I just have to! I had a concussion, so that's why I haven't been updating my stories :/ But I am now! I got finish some stories, sheesh! Any who, I get this idea from the story "__A Mending Soul__", which is super good by the way, you should defiantly read it._

Description:When Nina goes to the library one night, she is stopped by Jerome, and is nearly scared to death. And while she tries to keep it hidden, sometimes it gets almost impossible for her to do so. How long can she keep her secret safe?

:)

* * *

**Prologue – Nina's POV**

"I'm going to the library, I'll see you guys later!" I shouted, putting on my new purple jacket that Gran had gotten me. It was a Christmas gift, she had sent it all the way from America. I had thanked her multiple times for it.

I was going to the library to get some new books. Our vacation had just ended, and I finished all the ones I had.

"Be careful, Nina! I would come, but-" Fabian started, but I stopped him with a kiss. I didn't need to hear his excuse, I wanted to go alone. It would be peaceful.

I pulled away, smiling immensely.

"I won't be long!" I replied, stepping outside. I closed the door softly, and began walking. Luckily, the library isn't too far, it's only about ten minutes away.

* * *

After spending about half an hour at the library, I decided to return to Anubis. I didn't want to worry anyone, and defiantly not Fabian. He tends to worry when I go out, and don't come back for a long time.

Just thinking about him made me grin.

I checked out a few books, and went outside. It was pretty nice out, so I figured I'd take the longer route back. The sun was shining, while the snow was gently falling around me. It was pleasant.

* * *

"Please stop! W-Why are you d-doing this?" I heard somebody yelling; only a few feet away from me, making my heart skip a beat. I walked closer, and saw two people, both in an alley.

It was some girl, and Jerome. The girl's face was completely red, and I could hear her quietly sobbing, trying to get out of Jerome's grasp.

"Jerome, what are you doing?!" I yelled into the alley, causing him to drop the girl, who he had pinned to the wall.

"Nina, what are _you_ doing here?" Jerome spat through his teeth. I looked at him nervously, and began to storm towards me. I tried to run, but he grabbed me, and pinned me to the wall, just like he had done to the other girl.

"I was a-at the library, checking out b-books, and I h-happened to be walking b-by!" I stammered desperately, starting to hyperventilate just a bit. Jerome laughed, and before I could stop him, his lips touched mine. I squirmed, desperately trying to get out of his grasp.

_What was he trying to do? Wait…_

His hands started to creep down my shirt, his lips staying on mine. My heart raced faster, and I felt as if I was on a top, spinning and spinning.

"Please, s-stop!" I stuttered loudly, shouting just like the girl had been.

She had already run off.

I tried to move his hands away, and he chuckled, ignoring my request. But I didn't stop, I continued to try to push his hands away. I wasn't strong enough though, I was too weak. I couldn't do it.

I could hear people coming from nearby, and Jerome instantly dropped me, kicking me right in the stomach before he ran off. I let out a moan, and clutched my stomach.

But he came back for a spilt second, and got on his knees, and whispered directly in my ear "Oh, and if you tell anyone about this, I swear I will kill you right on the spot. No remorse."

Tears cascaded down my cheeks, and I replayed what had just happened in my head. I would have never expected any of this! And Jerome? I thought we were friends…

We had been talking constantly recently, sharing a laugh now and then. This didn't make sense. This wasn't the Jerome I knew.

Nobody bothered to stop and help me, so I just laid there as people passed. They were all ignoring me completely, maybe glancing at me for a split second, at most. But this part of town wasn't the safest, I couldn't blame them.

Trembling in fear, I carefully stood up, trying to pick up my now damaged library books. They fell out of my hands immediately.

My knees began to shake, and eventually the buckled from under me, before I could even take a single step.

_Jerome is completely beastly._

I tried to fight it, but my eyes flickered closed, and my mind dragged me into unconsciousness.

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	2. Hiding The Secret

_*Edited January 3rd, 2013* Not the best editing job, but it's not too necessary _

_*Original postdate June 11th or 12th, 2012. I believe…*_

_Hey! I am so happy to be out of school for 2 ½ months! Yay! More time to write FanFictions for you fellow readers! I just posted a new chapter of "A Mistake" this morning, and now of course I am writing another chapter of Beastly, of which 16 people have followed! I thank you guys for that! So, on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Nina's POV**

"Miss, are you alright?"

I was still lying in the alley, where had Jerome kicked me and such. I nodded slightly, and saw that the man was offering me a hand. I took it, and quickly stood up. I wobbled a bit, but finally gained my balance. I thanked him, grabbed my damaged library books, and started walking back to Anubis.

I couldn't believe what had happened. I didn't think Jerome would ever do such a thing, to anyone. I don't really know much about him, even though we talked, but still. I shuddered, and continued walking. I really wished I wasn't alone now.

And I wish I could tell someone…

But Jerome promised me if I told a living soul about this, he would kill me, and to make it worse, not even care.

I began to cry as I walked back, and by the time I was at the door, I was sobbing. And I couldn't stop either. How could I? I was in complete denial. He kissed me, and went down my shirt… Just the thought of it made me burst into more tears.

The door was soon unlocked, and tried to stop my tears more. It wasn't a possible task, they weren't going to stop.

And that's when the door opened, and I saw Jerome, with a big smirk on his face, and his arms crossed.

I heard a scream, but never realized it was coming from me. Jerome continued to smirk, until Amber ran over, looking at us both with curious eyes.

"Nina, what's wrong? I just opened the door for you, sheez." Jerome asked smoothly, after I shut my mouth. Tears had started falling down my face all over again, and I was starting to tremble. Jerome chuckled almost inaudibly, and moved from the door.

Amber shot a dirty look at him, and he sent one back. Amber just groaned and rolled her eyes, and stared at him after.

"You obviously upset her somehow Jerome, just go." Amber breathed.

Jerome then rolled his own eyes, and went to his room.

"What did he do Nina?" Amber asked, moving so I could walk in. I slowly walked in, and the door closed behind me, by itself. I jumped slightly.

I had no idea what to say, since I couldn't say the truth. I really just wanted Fabian…

And as if Amber read my mind, she ran out of the room and banged on Fabian's door, which made me smile slightly, but only for a second. I sat on the couch, sobbing as much as before.

I heard Fabian's door open, and he whispered "What Ambs, kind of busy, we got a big test tomorrow!"

But he must have heard me crying, because before I knew it, he was sitting next to me, holding me close.

"Nina, what happened?" Fabian asked softly, concern filling his voice. Knowing I couldn't tell him made it worse, and I looked away, continuing to sob. He frowned slightly, and held me tighter. I'm surprised it didn't bother me, but in fact helped a little. I felt… Protected.

"Shh… You're okay Nina… You're okay…" Fabian whispered, keeping me close. "Does this have to do with Jerome? Amber said you screamed when he opened the door…"

I had no idea what to say. What could I say? If I said yes, Fabian would go right to him, demanding to know. But Jerome could lie… But he would have known I said something. Then I would be toast.

"I-"

"Okay, so Alfie, we totally should prank Joy next. It would be so funny to see her with purple hair, or neon yellow…" Jerome laughed, walking back into the room, along with Alfie. Discussing plans out in the open, that didn't sound smart.

Fabian looked away from me, and looked at the two of them. They looked at him strangely, and went into the kitchen.

Jerome looked at me, and gave me a nasty look.

"No remorse." He mouthed, reminding me of the promise he made, which made me start crying all over again. I looked away. Jerome quickly had turned away, going back to his conversation with Alfie.

"Neens..." Fabian put his arm around me, and held me close once more.

And maybe an hour or so after, I fell asleep, snuggled next to him.

..

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	3. Nightmares and Comforting

_*Edited January 3, 2013*_

_*Originally posted around June 25__th__, 2012*_

_Ello everyone! Glad to see my story is being liked! 22 people put it on their alerts, 12 people put the story in their favorites, and 16 people have reviewed between the 2 chapters! So thanks guys!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Nina's POV **

I woke up in a sweat, after screaming loudly in my sleep. Silent tears were rolling down my cheeks. I was in my bed; Fabian must have moved me last night, since I fell asleep with him.

"Nina? Nina, what's wrong?" Amber asked tiredly, shooting up after I had screamed abruptly. I gazed over at my alarm clock, it was three in the morning.

"Nothing Ambs. Just a bad dream." I said, wiping tears from my face. But she had already fallen back asleep. I took a shaky breath, laid back down, and closed my eyes. I needed to go back to sleep, it was too early.

I hoped I would drift off again, but my mind kept returning to the dream I just had.

Jerome had gone all the way with it.

I needed to get my mind off it. So I got up, fixed my bed, and quietly left the room, trying my best not to disturb Amber. Then again, Amber was a heavy-sleeper, I was surprised when she woke up from my scream.

I quietly pasted Victor's office, and went downstairs. I was surprised when I saw Fabian, sound asleep on the couch. Why hadn't he gone into his room? I walked closer to him, and noticed he was smiling in his sleep. I wondered what he was dreaming about…

"Nina?"

I jumped, realizing it was just Fabian. I must have woken him. He yawned, and sat up.

"What time is it?" He asked me warily, rubbing his eyes.

"It's around three in the morning." I whispered, yawning myself. It was contagious.

"Three? Nina, why are you up so early?" Fabian asked, a bit of worry in his voice. Guess he hadn't heard me scream. "It was a nightmare, wasn't it?"

I paused for a second. I wasn't sure how to respond. I nodded slowly.

"Would you like to talk about it, Neens?" Fabian asked softly. I shook my head, knowing I couldn't really talk about it. I really didn't want to end up dead, thanks to Jerome.

He gestured for me to sit next to him, and I obeyed. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, though it was a bit forced. He put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Try to sleep Nina…" Fabian said, stroking my hair lightly. I yawned again, and hesitantly closed my eyes.

"Please… Don't leave…" I mumbled, staying close to him.

"I promise I won't, Nina." Fabian replied quietly, keeping his arm around me, while stroking my hair. As soon as I heard him say that, I fell right back to sleep.

* * *

"Awe, look at Fabina! They're so adorable!" Amber squealed, making me wake up. I kept my eyes closed. Fabian hadn't broken his promise; he was still holding me close, asleep. But we were lying down now, instead of sitting. I wonder how that happened.

"Amber, shh… I think she's still asleep..." I heard Fabian murmur, moving a piece of hair from out of my face. I smiled slightly.

"Why are you guys down here though?" Amber questioned suspiciously.

"Nina came down here after a nightmare, at like three in the morning." Fabian responded quietly.

"Oh… And I know she had a nightmare." Amber answered.

"How? Weren't you asleep? Or were you up too?" Fabian said, with some humor in his voice.

"No! Nina screamed in the middle of the night, which made me wake up!" Amber shouted.

Fabian didn't say anything else, and I heard Amber walk away. So I yawned, and opened my eyes. We did have school today, I needed to get up. Though I was dreading it, knowing Fabian couldn't be with me the whole time, and Jerome would be in some of my classes. Two of which Fabian aren't in.

"Morning Nina." Fabian said, moving his arm away, so he could sit up. I sat up as well.

"Morning Fabian. Do you know what time it is?" I requested tiredly. Even though I did sleep awhile, I still felt exhausted, as if I only slept an hour at most.

"Let me see…" Fabian trailed on, checking his watch. "Well… School starts in about an hour."

"I should probably go get ready then." I mumbled, stretching my arms. I could fall right back asleep right now. I stood up, and went upstairs to my room.

* * *

"Nina, are you alright? You seem kinda out of it…" I heard Mara ask me, making me come out of my trance. After getting ready, I had gone to the table to have breakfast with everyone.

"Oh yeah, um, just tired." I replied quickly, taking a muffin.

The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet. Jerome and Mara talked a bit, but they were dating, so I understood. I doubt Mara knows what Jerome does/did. The thought made me sick. Jerome is just, I can't even describe it. Beastly… Monstrous…

"Well, see you guys at school!" Mara announced, getting up. Jerome got up as well, and they both grabbed their bags and left. I got up soon after, as well as Fabian, and we both got our bags.

"Ready?" Fabian asked, offering his hand to me. I plastered a smile on my face, and took it. We both walked outside, hand in hand.

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


End file.
